


The green devil and the red angel

by Kai_strophic



Series: Hermitcraft x Ace Attorney [2]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Metaphors, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_strophic/pseuds/Kai_strophic
Summary: What do you do when an angel flies in through the tattered window?
Relationships: Charles | Grian & Steffen Mossner | Docm77
Series: Hermitcraft x Ace Attorney [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077881
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	The green devil and the red angel

**Author's Note:**

> This isnt directly cannonical to the main plot because its not a case. But it is something to feed into while the second case is in the works. That is if I actually stay motivated.  
> This fic is mostly to flesh out some future dynamic!

When an angel flies in through the tattered window what do you do?  
What would anyone do?  
Most would cherish it would they not? After all angels come at times of need.  
But not the devil, of course not. He would try to bring it down with bow and arrow and axe and sword. Take it down with the point of a finger and the thud of a gavel.  
But angels don't die so easily, they rise up like the sun once more and object to the red light of accusation. They fight for those who cannot any longer and they either win or else they die.  
He always won. It was like that for ages for the green devil. Through bitter, cold evidence and rejection of the light of innocence many before weakly shone. He locked many behind bars with absolute perfection. He was perfect in every form. He didnt need a guide.  
But then the red-suited angel came along, with wings so new yet he was burning with passion. The gold badge of honour he wore with pride seemed like his attestement to the life of a savior.  
He came along and struck the devil down.  
Down down down. With shame.  
And when he brought the devil down he raised others up. He raised them to see the sparkle of freedom.  
The devil looked onwards to him. He realised the angels name. The one who he left behind. The one who did not stay behind.  
But he didnt need him. Angels come for those in need and it wasnt him.  
He didnt need all those unecessery feelings.  
The higher ups would tell him all the same.  
"Don't let that boy ruin you. Don't let him saddle you with unecessery feelings."  
And he would pass that message forth. He would establish the ground he stood on..  
.  
.  
.  
"You saddle me with...unecessery feelings, Xelqua. Unease and uncertainty...  
Don't ever show your face near me again."

**Author's Note:**

> These bitches gayyyyyyyy. Good for them!!!
> 
> Anyways shameless self promotion time!  
> Tumblr -> @kai-strophics


End file.
